bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Chapters - Karadō
Karadō (空道, Empty Way, sometimes referred to as "Black Kidō" or "Abyss Kidō"), is a forbidden Kidō that uses fragments of souls to fuel it's power and casting. History Mechanics Karadō functions similar to Kidō in that it each Karadō has a number and name with some also containing incantations. What separates Karadō from other Kidō is that it can only be powered by Soul Fragments, pieces of once living souls, and it can be cast by any spiritually powerful being (Including Arrancar, Fullbringers, etc). The number of a Karadō spell represents it's strength and how many Soul Fragments are needed to cast it, although on average a Karadō is about 3 times as powerful as other Kidō of the same level. List of Karadō *0 Tamashī Saifon (魂サイフォン, Soul Siphon) **Incantation: Lord of dark, prince of the underworld. Lend me thy strength, for I shall grow my own now. Lend me thy strength, so I can repay your graciousness with the souls around me, for they must be ours, they must feed our dark magics. (Incantation by /u/itgmechiel) **Description: One of the few Karado that requires no Soul Fragments to cast and the base of all Karado. The user places a hand on a deceased and rips the soul it belonged to from the cycle and places it into a nearby Soul Stone. Using the incantation causes it to rip the souls out of all deceased near the user. The amount of Soul Fragments gained is equal to the souls total Stats. *1 Nōshintō (脳震とう, Concussion) **Incantation: TBD **Description: Caster points to target area where an invisible force draws anything nearby towards the center. After a short moment the force explodes, blasting everything that was drawn to the center outward. Most useful in areas heavy with debris or objects that would inflict damage when launched at high speeds. *2 Ishi-ka Suru (石化する, Petrify) **Incantation: TBD **Description: The target is bathed in grey light, immobilizing them completely. Can only be used if the caster cannot be seen by the target. The moment the target gains sight of the caster the effect ends. *4 Shi Māku (死マーク, Death Mark) **Incantation: **Description: The caster touches the target and casts the kido, causing the symbol '死' to appear on their chest. As long as the mark remains they will take double damage from all sources. Last 2 turns. *7 Sutōkā-me (ストーカー目, Stalking Eye) **Incantation: **Description: Creates two objects; A clear glass Kunai and a clear glass Eye. The kunai is used to embed into a target (either thrown or stabbed) which sinks into the target like water and remains inside them. The Kunai enters with a slight prick but cannot be sensed once it fully enters the host, remaining inside their body till the glass eye is shattered. The eye has no effect until the Kunai is within a host. After the Kunai has been used, the eye turns the same color as the hosts reiatsu and reveals their position to whoever squeezes the eye in their hand. The host will appear as a silhouette of the same color of the eye that can been seen through walls and barriers only by the one using the eye. *8 Kuroi inazuma (黒い稲妻, Black Lightning) **Incantation: TBD **Description: The caster points a finger forward and launches a thin beam of black electricity in a line. The beam is unblockable, passing through all objects and barriers it encounters. The lightning burns all objects it passes through, leaving no hole behind. Functions similarly to Hado 4 Byakurai. *11 Hitsugi no Kōshō (棺の咬傷, Bite of the Coffin) **Incantation: TBD **Description: The caster points their index and pinky fingers of one hand towards the target causing 2 red energy fangs to shoot forward in a line, dealing damage to whoever is hit and healing the caster for an equal amount. When used at night, the fangs will embed themselves into the target and continue to damage/heal until they are removed. Part of the "Coffin" Karado set. *12 Futago no Hen'i (双子の変位, Twin Displacement) **Incantation: Invisible strings bind our limbs, controlled by reflections. **Description: Instantly switches places with the target as long as the caster can see them. *17 Furui Saru Noroi (古いサル呪い, Old Monkey Curse) **Incantation: TBD 1 2 3 **Description: Removes a targets sense depending on which incantation is used. Incantation 1 will blind the target, 2 will deafen the target and 3 will mute the target. Lasts one day. Using a second incantation will remove the first effect, then adding the second one. *18 Hitsugi No Kisu (棺のキス, Kiss of the Coffin) **Incantation: TBD **Description: The user touches the target, bathing them in pink light for a moment. As long as contact between the target and the caster is not broken, the target will act as though madly in love with the caster, doing whatever is asked and protecting them with their life. When used at night, the caster does not need to remain in contact with the target and the effect lasts until the sun rises. Part of the "Coffin" Karado set. *27 Tsuihō suru (追放する, Banish) **Incantation: The blade of the strong cuts down the weak, condemning itself to the fate it has weaved. **Description: A flash of light emits from the users palm, engulfing everything in the area in front of it, extremely fast and near impossible to dodge. Shinigami hit by the light have their Zanpakuto set back one release (Shikai->Sealed or Bankai->Shikai). Arrancar are set back one release (Ressurection->Unreleased). Bounts have their doll sealed or unfused. Quincy spirit weapons are drained of all resishi, becoming unusable (Free to use all other Quincy abilities or equipment). Fullbringers cannot use their fullbring (Manipulations are fine). This effect lasts 3 turns. *31 Hitsugi no Ikari (棺の怒り, Wrath of the Coffin) **Incantation: **Description: Launches 3 small fireballs in a cone from the targets hand, creating a very small explosion upon contact with a solid object. At first glance, the fireballs don't look very intimidating and Hitsugi No Ikari seems to lack power. Upon further study it was revealed that each fireball is extremely concentrated in power, dealing damage to the targets soul rather than their physical body and as such appearing to deal minimal damage when in reality getting hit by all three has enough power to incapacitate most if not all opponents. When used at night, produces 5 fireballs instead of 3. Part of the "Coffin" Karado set. *33 Buttai haji shimo (物体把持霜, Grasping Frost) **Incantation: Hell hath not burn the wicked but chill their ashen hearts. What insignificant warmth left in their soul will turn to snow. **Description: The users lashes out with their hand at the enemy, creating ice that crawls onto the opponents skin if contact is made until they are completely encased in ice. *39 Jigoku shīkābou (地獄シーカーボウ, Hell Seeker Bow) **Incantation: The clock strikes it's hand towards the cursed. Condemn the unlucky and prevent the knights of valor from standing again. **Description: A purple energy bow forms in the casters hand; able to fire purple energy arrows indefinitely and as quickly as the user can draw the bow string. Striking an opponent with any part of the bow will cause all further arrows to home-in onto the target struck. *41 Hitsugi no Katachi (棺の形, Form of the Coffin) **Incantation: NA **Description: The user is bathed in red light and takes the form of a Bat. This form does not differ in appearance from that of a regular bat but gives the user numerous abilities. Bat Form does not hide the casters Reiatsu making it less effective for higher level users as it can give them away with proper Reiatsu control or concealment. Any damage taken is not healed by entering or exiting Bat Form. Bat Form can be exited at any time. Entering and exiting Bat Form is extremely stressful on the Soul of the user, misuse can cause the user to be permanently locked in Bat Form. Part of the "Coffin" Karado set. *** Echo Location: Gives the user the ability to see sound waves in the area giving them an edge in battle, improved scouting, and better navigation in the dark or when blinded. *** Sonic Blast: Unleashes a screech of sonic energy around the user that stuns, deafens, and confuses anything nearby. *** Flight: Bats can fly. ***One with the Night: Can cast Karado 11, 18 and 30 for free. Available only at night. ***Loss of Humanity: Cannot speak or use any abilities other than the ones listed. Retains all intelligence. *50 Bosho-ō kenbu (墓所王剣舞, Gravelord Sword Dance) **Incantation: Dark matter and energy which is surrounding me, aid me in my quest to slay whatever stands against me. Swords of dark, come forth and annihilate any who opposes us. Rise now, and return satisfied. I call upon you. (Incantation by /u/itgmechiel) **Description: The user slams a fist into the ground, causing large energy swords to randomly erupt from the ground in a large radius around them, impaling whoever is struck. *68 Garasunoshiro (ガラスの城, Castle of Glass) **Incantation: TBD **Description: ??? *74 Burakkusourusamon (ブラックソウルサモン, Black Soul Summon) **Incantation: Angel of Death, Reaper of Life. Draw your swords, spread your wings. Meet at the crossroads finding the path untraveled. Grip tight, the soul of , and raise them from perdition. **Description: A complex Karadō that is used to free a soul from The Abyss and bring them into the world where the Karado was cast. This is one of the few Karadō that cannot be used by Dark Souls, it functions the same however as any other Karadō regarding soul fragments needed. *90 ' Kurohitsugi' (黒棺, Black Coffin) **Incantation: Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! **Description: Kurohitsugi was originally a Karado spell that was able to be re-purposed as a Hado spell at the cost of most of it's power. It functions relatively the same as it's Hado counterpart with the exception of a few attributes that were lost when it was converted to a Hado as well as most of it's strength. Kurohitsugi still produces the black coffin around the target and the piercing spears (although many more) heavily damaging the target caught inside. If the target is slain they are converted into a unique form of Shell that obeys the bidding of the caster, becoming a senseless pawn. Casting with the incantation causes Kurohitsugi to afflict all souls nearby, friend or foe. *95 Kurogane jūjika-zō (黒鉄十字架像, Black Iron Crucifix, created by /u/dubakurself) **Incantation: Fall where you cannot be saved. **Description: A humongous 300-foot tall iron crucifix falls down from the sky at incredible speeds and impales the victim. *99 Netsu shi Shōmetsu (熱死消滅, Heat Death Annihilation) **Incantation: ***Part 1: Black ink silences breath. Intervention of fate consumes time. Gods fear what can't be known. Questions answered with empty hearts beating lies. The gaze of all diverts from the chosen. Feel loneliness as the memories created are lost in the world. ***Part 2: The end draws a short path as the reaper flees from this voice. Time continues without knowing end. Everything becomes naught. Disappear. **Description: The ultimate damage dealing Karado and one of the few that must be cast with the full incantation and cannot be combined with any other. After the first part of the incantation a large red and yellow kanji of 殺 appears in front of the target meaning "To Kill", this has no effect on the target other than to serve as a mark. After the last word of the second part of the incantation the user briefly stops time, teleports to the target, and slices the kanji and the target in half. The target is then enveloped in red and yellow light before dissolving into particles of energy and heat. This completely deconstructs the targets Reiatsu and Soul and is the only known way to completely destroy a Soul. This Soul does not return to the cycle of death and rebirth nor is it sent to The Abyss. The soul becomes pure energy and heat, leaving nothing behind and will never return to existence. If the second part of the incantation is not spoken within 15 minutes of the first part, the kanji briefly turns into 滅 meaning "To Ruin, To Destroy" before exploding in a flash of red and yellow light and fire, dealing heavy damage to only the marked target. The explosion has no effect on any surroundings. Interrupting the full incantation is the only way to save someone from Netsu Shi Shōmetsu although the failed version still has the capacity to kill most, if not all, targets. The upside being that they would not be converted to energy and would instead reenter the cycle. It is predicted that this is how the world will end, everything being converted to heat. *100 Burakkuboidogēto (ブラックボイドゲート, Black Void Gate) **Incantation: TBD **Description: The ultimate Karado, opens a two way portal to The Abyss. Burakkuboidogēto is a unique Karado in that it requires additional ingredients including the 100 souls needed to cast it. The other items need to complete it are a Zanpakuto in Bankai, an Arrancar Mask, a Bount Doll and a Human Sacrifice. All the ingredients are consumed when the incantation is complete and a black portal is formed, creating a door between the world the Karado was cast in and The Abyss. *## Something (XX, Stuff) **Incantation: **Description: Category:Filler